


Drabble Fiesta

by sh_04e



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Best Friend's Brother, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Amnesia, Angst, Blind Date, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble Collection, Extreme Park, Family, Fluff, Ghosts, Hell, Language Kink, M/M, Mayuzumi and Kuroko as brothers, Online Dating, Terminal Illnesses, Time Travel, Trauma, Twister - Freeform, War Era, Weddings, Writers, dork kuroko, embarrassed akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/sh_04e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to chapters:</p><p>Language Kink (Akkr) ||| Two Miserable People Meeting at A Wedding!AU (Akkr) ||| Meeting Online!AU (Mykr) ||| Going Away To War!AU (Akkr) ||| Best Friend's Sibling!AU (Akkr) ||| Waking Up With Amnesia!AU (Akkr) ||| Terminal Illness!AU (Akkr) ||| Pretending to Hate Each Other!AU (Akkr) ||| Lab Partners!AU (Akkr) ||| Twister Game (Akkr) ||| Brothers!AU (Mykr) ||| Angst Prompt#1 (Akkr) ||| Angst Prompt#2 (Akkr) ||| Angst Prompt#3 (Akkr) ||| Akashi loves harp seals ok (Akkr) ||| Time Travel + Coffee Shop!AU (Akkr) ||| College + Roommate!AU (Akkr) ||| Hell + Blind Date (Akkr) |||</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beloved (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi knows a lot of languages.

“I’ve noticed that you own quite a number of books in foreign languages, Akashi.”

Kuroko had been standing in front of Akashi’s impressive mini-library for about half an hour now. 

“Language is vast and beautiful. Some words are not even possible to translate without diminishing the original ethereal meaning.”

“For example?”

The smile on Akashi’s face made Kuroko question his own motive behind asking for examples.

Akashi slowly closed the gap between them until Kuroko could almost feel him on his back. 

“For example, I have a vast knowledge of a special term one would refer to as their most precious person.” Akashi leaned in close and whispered lovingly in their mother tongue, “ _ **Saiai**_ ”  

Kuroko stiffened at the affectionate term.

Akashi wrapped firm arms around Kuroko’s torso before they traveled underneath the polo shirt and over his toned chest.

“ _ **Minamahal**_ ”, came another sensual whisper. 

Kuroko didn’t protest when Akashi pulled him closer till no space separated them. Akashi nipped playfully at Kuroko’s nape as his fingers traced patterns over flushed skin.

“ _ **Carus**_ ”, said Akashi gently into soft locks of hair.

“..stop.” Kuroko tried to deny the affection. It was too much to have Akashi refer him endearingly in different languages. 

“ _ **Amato**_ ” Akashi bit Kuroko’s collarbone. 

A red tinge colored Kuroko’s neck and ears. It was not often Akashi expressed such enchanting words. Thus, Kuroko hadn’t much space to complain or fully retaliate.

“ _ **Mylimasis**_ ” Akashi nipped at Kuroko’s ear.

“ _ **Mon très cher**_ ” he whispered, accenting the words perfectly. 

Kuroko was nearly boneless, panting lightly and blushing hard against Akashi. Not that he will ever admit to being turned on by a few foreign words.

“My beloved” Akashi finally said as Kuroko turned to face him. He smiled into the kiss Kuroko initiated at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order, language used (courtesy of Google Translate) was:
> 
> Japanese-Filipino-Latin-Italian-Lithuanian-French-English


	2. Two Miserable People Meeting At A Wedding!AU (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is half drunk and someone is very keen to have one dance with him.

People were always happy at weddings, right? Wrong. 

Not when you’re a sleep-deprived history teacher forced to attend your best friend’s wedding as his best man. 

Once seated and a cool glass of champagne was in his hand, Kuroko watched the people twirl around on the dance floor; the bride and groom included of course.

He observed the room of happy faces until his eyes saw someone who challenged his miserable gloomy face. And that person just noticed him as well.

Wait, why was he coming towards Kuroko’s table?

Despite the nearly invisible eye bags, that person was quite a catch. Always was ever since Kuroko saw him in the magazines. Red hair, average height, probably has a nice ass too.

His voice when he spoke, earned him 10 points already.

“You look like you need someone to talk to.”

Kuroko lifted his glass, “That is. The worst pickup line I have ever heard.”

“You’re worth the shot.”

“To what pleasure do I owe your company, Akashi Seijuro?”

“I figured the least I could do for Daiki is make his best man feel better about himself.”

“Not looking like that you don’t. Rough week huh?”

“You have no idea.” 

“Tell me about it.” Kuroko groaned.

He was surprised when Akashi took it literally.

Swiftly removing the glass from Kuroko’s hand, Akashi offered his own in an inviting manner, “I would if you would honor me one dance.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What’s better than two miserable middle-aged men talking while moving in rhythmic motions?”

“Two men NOT dancing together.” Kuroko somewhat slurred.

“Daiki wasn’t lying about your stubbornness.” 

He took Kuroko’s hand and gently but forcefully made him stand from his chair, “Come.”

Just as they stepped on the dance floor, the music slowed down for a waltz.

“You sir, are an embarrassing gentleman.” Kuroko said as they positioned themselves into the basic waltzing stance. 

“I should say the same to you. So, why the miserable face? I recalled seeing you quite happy with Satsuki at the wedding shop a few days ago.”

“Stalker.”

“No, I was right there with you.”

Kuroko had the nerve to look perplexed. Of course, Akashi didn’t mention that he was on the opposite side of the street, helping Aomine to sample some food.

“Nothing much. Tests to grade. Students demanding a retest or a recheck I don’t know. What about you?”

Akashi twirled Kuroko effortlessly, “Lost a contract with a big company. Secretary misplaced some important documents. The norm.”

“Rough. So why are we dancing?”

“To forget about them for a few minutes. You seemed like my best choice from all the other overly-perky candidates.”

“You mean to say, I’m just the right amount of drunk to slow dance and talk with you.”

“If you’re not offended, yes.”

Kuroko was a little pissed but Akashi was a really good dancer. And he could see some jealous glares from the available bachelorettes (but a wide grin from an overexcited Momoi), which made him feel triumphant.

As punishment, Kuroko’s hand glided against Akashi’s expensive tailored tux until he touched it. And groped it a little.

“You really do have a nice ass.”

Akashi chuckled almost helplessly, “You definitely are, just the right amount of drunk.”

Akashi squeezed Kuroko’s ass back which earned him a surprised yelp. 

“Not fair.” Kuroko protested since now they weren’t even anymore.

“I’m sorry, let me make it up to you.” He didn’t sound sorry at all, “Dinner tonight at 8?”

This was bait and Kuroko knew it. 

“Deal.”


	3. Meeting Online!AU (MayuKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayuzumi’s cousin signed him up on an online dating site to get him to socialize. He’s not complaining about the outcome though.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

Mayuzumi wasn’t a social person. He was confronted by his family about the matter so his cousin decided to sign him up for a little online dating.

 **“Agreed to what?”**  spoke a soft voice over the screen of his laptop.

Mayuzumi, did not shriek like a girl and nearly fell off his chair. He merely.. flinched. Excessively.

“Who’s there?”

**“Oh sorry. My camera is blocked.”**

There were shuffling noises on the other end. Finally, the black screen revealed a teenager who was perhaps younger than Mayuzumi. 

**“Hello, my name is Kuroko.”  
**

“No first name?”

**“Would you like my first name?”**

Thinking of not giving his own first name away, Mayuzumi shook his head, “Nah, it’s fine. I’m Mayuzumi. You’re a highschool student.”

**“Yes. First year.”**

“Mm.”

**“….”**

“…so… What do we do now?”

**“I do not know. This is my first time.”**

“Mine too.”

**“I see.”**

“….”

**“….”**

“….”

**“Is that the new book by Irashai-sensei?”**

“What?” Mayuzumi looked behind him to where the younger teen was looking over behind him. On the bookshelf, he saw the new book he had bought yesterday, “Yes it is. I’m surprised you noticed it.”

**“I enjoy all his books.”**

“All? Have you read the third novel?”

**“The Crane? Yes, I loved the climax and cliffhanger.”**

“You know I can spoil you the forth book right now, right?”

**“I’m disconnecting.”**

Mayuzumi smiled, “I’m sorry I’m sorry. I haven’t read the forth book yet. Been busy with my college applications. I can lend it to you first if you want.”

There was a sparkle in Kuroko’s eyes that Mayuzumi found quite adorable.

**“I would…like that. If you don’t mind.”**

“I don’t. It’s been awhile since I met someone who enjoyed my preference in books. Where do you live?”

**“Tokyo.”**

“Just a train ride from Kyoto.”

**“Is it not far?”**

“You seem like wonderful company. Maybe we can go for milkshakes.”

Kuroko smiled and the twinkle in his eyes returned,  **“I’d like that very much, Mayuzumi.”**

“It’s a date then.”

**“Yes.”**

When Mayuzumi exited his room later that night, his cousin attacked him from behind, “So? How’s it?”

“I have a date. Happy?”

“Woah! First try! Is she pretty?”

Mayuzumi’s smile was distant, “It isn’t a she.”

His cousin was speechless. He had never seen Mayuzumi smile so earnestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko was on the online dating site because the first years said he needed a distraction. Good luck getting Kuroko back, Seirin, because Mayuzumi is gonna take him on endless train ride dates wwwwww


	4. Going Away To War!AU (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is leaving.

Kuroko was…confused.

What was Akashi saying…?

“Kuroko, are you listening to me?”

His cheeks were cupped in Akashi’s gentle palms but he couldn’t focus on the words.

“I have to go.”

Akashi’s eyes were wrong. He looked scared. 

“Kuroko, you musn’t leave the house until all of this is over, do you understand?”

Kuroko wanted to shake his head but he couldn’t move a single muscle. He could hear his heart beating fast in his ear, he could feel the cold shiver running down Akashi’s spine.

“Kuroko, I have to go.”

Akashi stared longingly into Kuroko’s eyes, hoping for something. A respond, anything!

But Kuroko gave none. His eyes were glassy and almost lifeless.

Akashi gave up. He slowly lowered his hands and proceeded to stand up from his kneeling position. 

Kuroko didn’t even know when they were both on the floor but seeing and feeling Akashi move away from him triggered something inside Kuroko. An impulse.

Before Akashi could fully stand, strong hands grabbed him by the front of his uniform and pulled him back down.

Kuroko kissed him ferociously. The held back tears flowed endlessly despite the strength Kuroko was portraying. 

Akashi was shocked at first but he didn’t waste a second to respond. Their arms quickly grasped each other’s bodies and their kiss ended up being a desperate plea that both were forced to ignore.

They wanted to stay. And the very thought of never seeing each other again rekindled a burning passion in their intimate kiss. It lasted till they both were light in the head, breathing harshly and gripping tightly onto the other.

Kuroko took a while to compose himself from his tears but his voice was firm, “I swear to god if you don’t come back, Akashi-”

Akashi smiled and leaned their foreheads together, “I promise to return, Kuroko.”

“You better.” 

They stayed together, breathing the same air, taking in as much as they could before Akashi forcefully pried Kuroko off of him and left without another word.

Watching Akashi’s back was the most painful experience Kuroko had felt in all his life. Like a stab to his heart, he could only hope that Akashi would be true to his word.

Kuroko’s tears rolled silently down his cheeks. But he smiled. A forlorn smile that revealed his broken heart because Akashi was so sly. He was still cunning even in times like this. 

Akashi only swore to return. Whether or not he came back alive was a different story and a promise he had not made.


	5. Best Friend's Sibling!AU (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine really needs someone he trusts to babysit his brother while he handles some issues. Akashi is the only one available.

**“Look, Kise is out of town. Greenie is at the aquarium. The big guy won’t answer his phone. Please Akashi, you’re my last hope!”**

“Daiki, I treat you as my brother. But your biological sibling has nothing to do with me.”

**“He’s literally 2 years younger than you! C’mon, just a couple of hours!”**

Akashi rubbed his temple. His father was away for the weekend but a smaller version of Aomine who was probably in his rebellious stage would definitely destroy his house. Then again, Aomine once helped him when he was in a family crisis.

“Fine. 12 hours is my max. And if he doesn’t behave, I’m gonna take measures.”

**“Nah, Tetsu’s perfectly fine! Thanks man!”**

* * *

“Hello. My name is Kuroko.”

How on earth was that kid even related to Aomine? Well, they had different fathers and family names but how on earth was the kid even related to Aomine? Akashi was a very confused person as he observed the teen at his doorstep. 

“May I come in?”

Amazing. The kid had manners. Akashi may be smitten with the teen already.

“Of course. My name is Akashi. Welcome to my house, Kuroko.”

For starters, the kid had low maintenance. He was quiet, did his homework in one of the study rooms downstairs and he politely asked everything without a hint of fear. Akashi really liked him.

When Kuroko was done, he peeked out of the study room and saw Akashi practice the violin in the living room.

Akashi noticed him alright. When he beckoned Kuroko to join him, the teen nodded and sat on one of the available seats.

“Do you like music, Kuroko?”

He nodded again.

“Any requests?”

“You can play anything?”

“If it’s a classic, I can try.”

“I heard a nice melody on a program yesterday. It goes like–” Kuroko hummed as best as he could.

Akashi recognized it immediately, “Gavotte.”

He played the simple song effortlessly which made Kuroko almost gape. Of course, Akashi was right. 

The song ended with Kuroko clapping his hands out of awe. 

Akashi was…slightly touched. It’d been awhile since his last audience. He smiled fondly at the memory of playing for his mother.

The elder teen humored Kuroko by bowing and making the teen smile wider.

Aomine was caught up between his father’s affairs so he begged Akashi to babysit longer. To his surprise, Akashi didn’t mind at all.

Making dinner had never been so much fun. Kuroko was a delightful help in the kitchen. And Akashi won’t deny the teen anymore when he said he made the best boiled eggs in Japan.

That night, Akashi realized his face hurt. Because he had been smiling the whole day.

Due to Kuroko’s shy confession of liking big beds, Akashi allowed him to sleep in his room on his king-sized bed.

Kuroko slept like an angel.

* * *

**“Are you sending Kuroko over to my house again this weekend?”**

“Akashi, for the last time, I am not sending Tetsu to you!”

Kuroko slapped his brother’s arm, “I wanna go.”

“What the hell happened between you two over that ONE weekend?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Aomine. But Akashi is gonna sweep your brother off his feet and vice versa.


	6. Waking Up With Amnesia!AU (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko probably hit his head. Akashi immediately knew something was wrong.

“Kuroko?”

Akashi had never seen Kuroko’s eyes so wide. He was still half tangled in their blanket, sitting awkwardly on the floor. He probably fell off the bed but that didn’t explain why he was staring at his palm with immense curiosity. It took awhile before Kuroko turned to look at Akashi standing outside the doorway of their bedroom.

“Kuroko, what’s wrong?”

His voice was just above a whisper, “…who…who are you?”

Akashi could feel his heart drop.

* * *

“Wait wait. Tetsu lost his memories this morning and you brought him to my house? WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE HIM TO THE DOCTORS?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WE HAVE A DOCTOR AS A FRIEN-”

Akashi playfully hit Aomine’s head for being so loud. He could tell because Kuroko’s hand suddenly squeezed Akashi’s hand harder.

“Shut up and listen for 2 minutes.”

“Fine. Cough up the details.”

“Shintarou said it’s temporary. I figured bringing him to see his best friend might trigger some memories. Taiga is working out station at the moment.”

“…that’s it? That’s all you’re giving me?”

“What else am I supposed to say?”

“Like why you’re taking advantage of him right now by holding his hand?”

Akashi and Kuroko looked at where Aomine gestured on his dining table.

“That’s not me” Akashi said calmly, “It’s him. He’s been holding it since…” 

“Since you showered me.” Kuroko finished monotonously. 

Aomine squinted his eyes, “I knew it.”

Kuroko frowned, “Stop trying to accuse him of taking advantage of me, strange person.”

Akashi tried to hold in his laughter when Aomine’s face deteriorated to the funniest most offensive face ever. 

“But Tetsu–”

Kuroko squeezed Akashi’s hand with assurance, looking at him with his lost eyes again.

“I do not…have much memories. Although this is not permanent, but.. I know I am a person who has a problem with personal contact and socialism. I do not have many that I keep close. Much less those I have an inclination towards to.”

The smile adorning Kuroko’s face made Akashi’s heart skip a beat.

“But if I chose to live with this person, he must mean the world to me.”

Aomine scratched his head, sighing helplessly and walked out to the kitchen, shouting from it, “Go back to your own house already!”

Akashi laughed warmly as he stood up, “Shall we go back and look at some photo albums?”

“I think that might help.”

Kuroko’s hand remain entwined with Akashi’s whenever he could. Even after secretly remembering everything, Kuroko never let go. Akashi had no complaints.


	7. One Of Them Being Diagnosed With A Terminal Illness!AU (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko had been acting strangely lately..

There were things that Akashi noticed; things that Kuroko did. The small things.

Like accepting his offer to lounge on the couch. Like going to extravagant restaurants he used to hate. Like doing it in the shower. A lot of things.

Akashi noticed them. And he wondered why.

Kuroko was never one to talk a lot. He gave his opinions when necessary. Which was already rare since he never found it necessary. But lately, Kuroko always asked how Akashi was, what he wanted to eat, where he wanted to go.

Initiating conversations was a big step for a man of so little words. Akashi was happy for the progress. But he worried. Why the initiative?

Kuroko was a healthy person. He was scarcely sick. But when he was, it was awful. Akashi remembered calling the ambulance when Kuroko wouldn’t wake up. His body was like a furnace, temperature dangerously high to the point of seizures.

They had to immediately put him in an ice bath to bring down his temperature. Akashi hated seeing Kuroko weak and begging to be relieved of the pain. Although Kuroko wasn’t in his right mind, Akashi had the scene imprinted in his brain. He would never allow it to happen again.

Akashi had left the night Kuroko was admitted to attend to certain other issues. He did not know what the doctor had to say. Kuroko told him not to worry about it.

Ever since then, Kuroko started becoming more talkative and bold. He had evolved into a better person. More responsive, more cunning in terms of affection and definitely more appealing. He smiled more, teased Akashi in bed and became a little playful every time they were alone.

While they were chopping vegetables side by side, Kuroko started a shoulder bump fight. Of course, it ended with Akashi just hugging Kuroko from behind to hold him still and both of them laughing.

Kuroko was Akashi’s beloved treasure. He was perfect in every way Akashi could ask for. 

Which was why, when Akashi’s vision suddenly blurred and he felt his knees weakened, he cursed himself. 

Kuroko was screaming at him. They were on the kitchen floor. Kuroko’s voice was muffled and his face was barely visible. The regret in Akashi’s heart swelled instantly. Who would take care of Kuroko? Who was going to brush his bed hair in the morning? Who would make sure he always stayed warm?

Kuroko was begging him again. This time, not to stop the pain, but for Akashi to not leave him. 

Akashi felt his eyes water with hot tears. Kuroko knew. It was no wonder that Kuroko had been acting strangely. He always knew. 

Akashi prayed that he would wake up again before his mind finally shut off. He prayed that if he didn’t, someone would take care of Kuroko. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The doctor that treated Kuroko also treated Akashi. He informed Kuroko that Akashi went to his own doctor’s appointment when Kuroko first woke up. Yeah go put the pieces together and Tada! Happy now? Yay. #KillAkashi2K15


	8. Pretending To Hate Each Other!AU (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko are at it again in class. They never saw eye to eye.

Kagami just watched as pieces of rubber or crumpled paper fly over his head and hit Kuroko’s neck. The accuracy at that one spot at his nape astounded Kagami, really. 

“Kagami, will you stop throwing items at your friend?” requested their teacher without even turning to look.

“But I-”

“Don’t try my patience.”

Meanwhile, Akashi was just snickering from his seat behind Kagami.

It continued in silence, Kuroko maintaining composure. But after their teacher left for a 10-minute break, he started to boil with pent up frustration.

After having items being thrown relentless at him during the first 5 minutes of the break, Kuroko turned violently in his chair and almost shouted, “Will you stop that?!”

Akashi stuck his tongue out with both his feet on the table, “Make me.”

When Kuroko stood and sent his chair rattling behind him, Kagami knew that Kuroko had had enough. It wasn’t unusual. Akashi and Kuroko were always like that. Kuroko walked pass Kagami’s table but Kagami immediately held him back, “Woah! Take it easy!”

But Kuroko got loose and managed to tackle Akashi off his chair. The classroom rattled with noise and commotion. Before any punches were landed, Kagami pulled Kuroko off and Aomine shielded Akashi.

“ENOUGH!” shouted their teacher. He looked furious at the doorway.

“Akashi. Kuroko. Stand outside. The rest of you rearrange the tables neatly. We’ll start the lesson in 5″

Kuroko roughly tugged himself from Kagami and walked to the door of the classroom. Akashi wasn’t too far behind him.

The hallway was empty as usual. When classes were conducted, everyone was a good seed. Sort of.

They both leaned on the wall with crossed arms.

Finally, after a good 2 minutes of silence, Akashi slyly turned his body and pinned Kuroko to the wall.

They hated each other. The worst yet smartest delinquents in the school hated each other with a burning rage. At least, that’s what everyone thought.

“Did I really annoy you that much, Kuroko?”

Kuroko wasn’t looking at Akashi. But he wasn’t trying to find a way out from Akashi’s compromising way of trapping him either.

“You know why I’m annoyed at you.”

Akashi’s hand cupped Kuroko’s ear, then traveled back to comb soft blue hair and finally, massaging Kuroko’s nape, “I hit the mark didn’t I?”

“Idiot.”

As two fingers rubbed circles around Akashi’s latest and biggest hickey just below Kuroko’s hairline, Akashi closed in on Kuroko, “Did I miss even one time?”

Kuroko grabbed him by the collar, closing their gap and leaving barely an inch between their lips, “Shut up and kiss me.”


	9. Lab Partners!AU (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Akashi was paired with someone to conduct an experiment together.

It was just one laboratory experiment. Akashi was so used to doing things on his own, that he didn’t know exactly how to react when the lecturer paired him with a student from a different class.

Kuroko Tetsuya was his name. 

The chemistry lab class was inhibited by two classes since one of the lecturers could not come in and teach the other class in the next lesson.

It was packed but they could manage. Besides, Kuroko seemed like a helpful partner. 

A simple experiment was their task that morning. Akashi found the class quite boring since he already knew what to do and the result was always the same. There was no excitement.

Kuroko was quiet but he acknowledged Akashi well enough for them to make small talk and take the apparatus and chemicals together. Akashi set up the experiment according to the given diagram while Kuroko measured the amounts of chemicals to be used.

During this short period, a classmate of Kuroko gave him a pat in the back as he walked by, “Don’t blow this one up, Tetsu. Million dollar face right next to you.”

Akashi didn’t know why but he felt slightly offended by the comment towards him.

Kuroko just nodded curtly and proceeded to measure in silence.

Even though Kuroko took quite some time, Akashi appreciated how careful Kuroko was being. Well, Akashi’s class had broke more than 10 test tubes in just the past 2 weeks.

Suddenly, when he was done, Kuroko lowered his head a little, “I am not very good in experiments. He wasn’t mocking me, it is a fact that I blow things up. No matter how many times I do it. I usually end up partnering with the teacher where I don’t do much.”

Akashi was a little surprised but he wasn’t judging Kuroko in any way. Not everyone had a green thumb in gardening so this was no different.

“It’s alright. We’re quite the opposite. My experiments go on too smoothly. I don’t usually need a partner. Having you here is somewhat exciting.”

Kuroko glanced at him briefly, “You’re strange, Akashi.”

“Says the person who admitted to blowing up every experiment he conducted.”

They shared similar smiles before Kuroko offered Akashi a pair of goggles. With the safety gear securely placed on their faces, they initiated the experiment.

It had never happened to Akashi before. Nothing had ever blown up in Chemistry Lab C compared to Lab B which had mishaps almost every week thanks to Kuroko.

When the conical flask heated up and literally exploded its contents into thin air, the whole lab became as silent as a grave. 

There stood Kuroko and Akashi, hair flared upwards with black char covering their face and goggles. Akashi slowly took off his goggles, eyes wide and hair wild.

Kuroko took his off too and wanted to apologize for whatever error he must have caused but he paused. 

Everyone heard it; the short but carefree and joyful laugh of Akashi Seijuro. 

“That was truly beyond my expectation, Kuroko.” chuckled Akashi lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE HIS LAUGH IS. Also, I’d like to think that he expects to pair up with Kuroko again. He laughed because he was there when Kuroko measured the chemicals and he knew nothing bad should happen. That’s why he found the explosion in their faces funny! 
> 
> (Note: I have done this before in class. It was a harmless mishap but really funny because we had like black ash on our faces like military people or something XD)


	10. Twister Anyone? (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're playing twister at Kagami's house.

“Left hand, green, Tetsu-kun!” called out Momoi.

Kuroko slowly navigated his hand to the nearest green dot. He didn’t realize it until Akashi pointed it out.

“Kuroko, your hand is in a very inappropriate position.”

It really was. Akashi was on all fours, chest out, eyes facing the wall above, smiling. He could feel Kuroko’s arm rubbing against his open groin. Kuroko was so strategically tangled in between his open legs too. 

Kuroko can’t say he was sorry.

“I like you compromised.” came the unexpected reply.

Akashi was smirking before he adjusted his position to meet Kuroko’s eyes, “Do you now?”

The adjustments made the black denim lean and rub on Kuroko’s arm. Akashi literally just humped Kuroko’s arm tauntingly. Kuroko’s face heated slightly. 

Then, he smiled, “What are you implying, Akashi?”

“You tell me, Kuroko.”

Kuroko sensually moved his arm to better position it. But in fact, he just did so to mimic Akashi’s actions, “I can  _show_  you what I think you implied.”

Akashi’s eyes were gleaming with excitement, “Go on.”

“EXCUSE ME BUT WE ARE STILL PLAYING A GAME HERE!” screamed Kise from beneath Akashi.

Behind Kuroko, Aomine begged, “Please stop flirting on the twister paper. You’re tainting it with your hormones.”

Kagami came from the kitchen wearing an apron with a hot wok of fried rice in hand. The game had proceeded from fair game to Momoi choosing the cards instead of ‘randomly’ picking them. She wanted action between the teens and she’s getting it. 

Kagami just stood and stared at everyone struggling to hold on except Akashi and Kuroko who were still smiling effortlessly at each other.

He couldn’t believe this is what they were like during every single slumber party, “You’re all dumb.”


	11. Popsicle & Cloud (MayuKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just plain ol' MayuKuro bro bro floof :3

He was like a potato. Tetsuya was literally a potato in a white blanket through Chihiro’s eyes. But Chihiro felt something stir in him as he held and carried his baby brother for the first time. 

“He’s so small. What if I drop him?”

“Then you should hold him tighter.”

Chihiro’s arms protectively cradled his brother’s head, “I will.”

* * *

“Tetsuya, get off me.”

“No.”

“ _Please_  get off me.”

“No.”

“Moooooooom Tetsuya won’t get off meeee.”

Their mother chimed happily from the kitchen, “That’s his way of saying play with him!”

“I’m busy.”

“No.”

Well, he technically was. Fighting the last boss in expert mode on his PSP took effort and concentration. Having his brother straddling his stomach wasn’t affecting him much but Chihiro could feel those blue round eyes boring holes into his PSP that stopped him from playing with his younger brother.

“Give me 14 minutes and I’ll play with you.”

_‘Don’t say no don’t say no don’t say no please don’t say no I can’t deal with you crying on me right now.’_

“…k.”

Tetsuya crawled backwards a bit before he flopped onto his brother’s torso quietly. His head was cushioned on Chihiro’s chest; falling and rising with each breath.

He was still so small compared to his elder brother. Chihiro didn’t take long defeating the final enemy, he just wanted to see what his brother would do. Tetsuya would usually force Chihiro to submit to playtime or he would go away and play with something in the house. Worst case scenario would be a cranky Tetsuya crying. But this would be the first time he chose to stay and wait. 

Just 9 minutes later, Chihiro realized that his brother was sleeping on top of him.

A soft smile adorned his face, “If you wanted me to put you down for a nap, you should have just said so.”

Chihiro placed the console away on the shelf behind him and opted to place his left hand on top his brother’s head. It reminded him of the first time he carried his brother.

 _“Then you should hold him tighter.”_ were their father’s words.

Chihiro relaxed his body after caressing his brother’s hair a few times, “…always..”

And that was how their parents found them later that summer afternoon, serenely sleeping together.

* * *

 

Their parents were rather…the social elites of the human society. That didn’t bode too well for Chihiro’s childhood. Every event he ever attended left him exhausted and bitter. Flashes everywhere, posing every few seconds at the entrance of opera houses or galas and sometimes, extravagant restaurants. For god’s sake the food wasn’t even that nice. It tasted weird and was expensive as hell. Some grilled fish and white rice would be better than a tiny portion of glistening caviar. 

After Tetsuya was born, the parties and invites were ignored since their parents had trust issues with daycare and babysitters to leave the little one behind.

Now, Tetsuya was fluent in speech, had excellent behavior and was admittedly, the most adorable member of their family.

When their mother suggested going to one of the art exhibits and their father agreed, Chihiro could feel his heart drop. He honestly thought they were done with the social parties and gatherings. 

Dressed in matching suits, the only thing that differed the brothers was Chihiro’s fedora and Tetsuya’s bow tie. 

The party wasn’t so bad. Chihiro had learned how to ignore everyone and his face was neutral during the photoshoots. Tetsuya looked fine too he guessed. The little kid was holding their mother’s hand and clinging tightly to her right leg.

The exhibit itself was nice. But it dragged on too long. Just about 2 hours in, Chihiro checked the map and realized they still 3 more halls to enter and explore. It was going to be a long night. 

But with all honesty, Tetsuya was doing a much better job than he did during his first outing. He remembered being so tired and constantly asking when they were going home. 

Maybe Tetsuya enjoyed it. Chihiro watched his brother being pulled here and there by their mother. When he caught how his brother almost tripped and his head lolled to the side to lean on their mother’s leg, he knew that Tetsuya was fucking exhausted. He just did a perfect job at hiding it unlike Chihiro when he was that age. 

Chihiro didn’t mind their parents abusing him with the parties but there was no way he was going to let them make Tetsuya suffer the same fate. 

The elder brother closed in on their mother and gently pried Tetsuya’s hand from her.

“I got him. You go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”

“Thank you dear” she whispered to him.

Their father escorted their mother to the next hall as Chihiro carefully navigated to a corner with his little brother. 

Once away from the public eyes, Chihiro knelt in front of Tetsuya. Oh how his heart broke at the drowsy teary eyes. Chihiro pursed his lips as he took off his brother’s bow tie to give him some air. That thing looked like it was choking him. Judging by the relieved sigh from Tetsuya, it probably was. 

“Are we going home yet?”

Yup, that was his brother alright.

“No, not yet. But how does my shoulder sound to you right now?”

Tetsuya nodded and hugged Chihiro’s neck, snuggling his face into his brother’s crook and shoulder.

Chihiro supported his little brother’s body with one arm under his butt and the other one over his small head before he stood up to further adjust his hold. The bow tie was kept in Chihiro’s pocket and Tetsuya’s body slowly relaxed as he fell asleep. 

Some people had taken notice of their absence and were already snapping pictures from afar. 

Chihiro sighed and took off his fedora only to put it on Tetsuya’s head. It would shield him from the oncoming flash cameras.

He didn’t mind the extra attention from the paparazzi as long as his little sleeping brother wasn’t disturbed.  


	12. "It's okay to cry..." (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One line angst prompt: "It's okay to cry..."
> 
> Akashi is always by Kuroko's side. Always.

The funeral wasn’t long. Or maybe Kuroko just lost track of time. 

By the time he realized, he was flattening the dirt and fixing the simple clay head stone he had prepared while the hole was being dug up by Akashi earlier.

It was a small grave but it would do.

Kuroko felt distant from himself right until a hand started massaging his scalp.

Akashi’s clear voice brought him back, “Kuroko? You there?”

“I’m here.”

“Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seemed far off.”

Kuroko stared at the pile of earth covering the white box he knew was at least 3 feet in the ground, “This sort of thing is…inevitable.”

Akashi shuffled closer to Kuroko’s knelt form, “Inevitability does not excuse sorrow and grief.”

He hated how Akashi’s words made memories of Nigou play in his mind. Kuroko had been shutting off everything ever since the hit and run that killed Nigou instantly just outside their house. Now, he couldn’t stop thinking about having lost Nigou forever.

“It’s just a dog, Aka–shi..”

Akashi didn’t miss the slight crack at the mention of his name. His hand gently traveled from Kuroko’s head, downwards to his nape. It hurt to watch Kuroko’s body quivering from holding himself back.

“It wasn’t just a dog, Kuroko. You lost a best friend. It’s okay to cry.”

And that was the final straw. 

With his hands and fingernails full of dirt, Kuroko cried silently over Nigou’s grave. The whole time, Akashi patiently waited for him to release all the pent up grief.


	13. "I'm not cut out for this.." (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One line angst prompt: "I'm not cut out for this.."
> 
> Akashi's family isn't exactly the most welcoming..

Their stares were not just judgmental but also degrading, as though Kuroko was nothing but a heinous pest in their fragrant luscious garden.

And Akashi would be lying if he said he didn’t notice. That’s why when Kuroko politely retreated himself early to bed, Akashi followed not a second too late.

Once the sliding door was closed, Akashi faced Kuroko’s back.

His head was lowered, voice barely above a whisper, “I- can’t Akashi.”

Akashi could see Kuroko finally crumbling as he slowly knelt onto their futon, arms hugging his own body tightly.

Kuroko was the strongest person Akashi knew. For him to give in to the Akashi family’s scrutinizing vague mockery told Akashi that if he had chosen anyone else, they’d probably left him years ago.

Akashi walked to Kuroko and knelt behind him.

Kuroko was still slightly quivering, voice breaking, “I-I’m not cut out for this.”

God that hurt. It hurt because it was Kuroko saying it. It was Kuroko who was suffering.

Kuroko expected Akashi to leave him; a disappointment, someone that couldn’t match his high expectations.

Instead, Kuroko felt Akashi gently wrap him in his arms. Akashi’s head rested on Kuroko’s right shoulder, “Please don’t say that. You are worth more to me than my family. I have no expectation for you but to remain by my side.”

Ah, Kuroko had forgotten. He had forgotten why he was tolerating the Akashi family in the first place. 

Kuroko held onto Akashi’s arms and leaned back into a strong chest. He could do it. He could prove them wrong as long as Akashi wanted him for who he was. 

They both remained in each other’s presence, letting their heart sync and their shared heat lull them to sleep. 


	14. "Look at me - just breathe, okay?" (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One line angst prompt: "Look at me - just breathe, okay?"
> 
> They went to the extreme pack. Everything was fine until Aomine started shouting.

Jungle trekking, kayaking, going down the zipline or ‘Flying Fox’ and a few other activities were exciting and thrilling. Best part was how Aomine and Kagami managed to convince Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima to tag along with them.

It was a fun day at the extreme park. Up until they were abseiling down a vertical wall; 7 floors high.

Abseiling wasn’t easy but they were briefed well enough for half of them to succeed the technique at one go. Since it was 4 at a time, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kagami and Kise went first. All of them reached the ground safely.

With just Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima left, they strapped the friction device to their harness gear. Kuroko took a while so Midorima went down first.

Akashi was already in a horizontal position on the edge of the wall, watching Kuroko strap himself. 

When Kuroko gave him a thumbs up, Akashi smiled, “See you at the bottom.”

Kuroko watched Midorima reach half way and Akashi not too far behind him. 

He got into position and started descending and kicking his feet against the wall when he came into contact with it. Abseiling was fairly easy. 

All of a sudden, Aomine’s panicked shouts made him stop dead.

“TETSU STOP! OH GOD TETSU!!!!”

Kuroko felt himself descending. But he was still holding onto his ropes. That didn’t make any sense unless– his rope had snapped or his cables weren’t strapped on anymore. 

Either way, Kuroko felt his body falling faster and faster, head first. 

“KUROKO! TETSU! KUROKOCCHI!!!” multiple shouts of his name ringed in his ears. 

He couldn’t do anything but brace for the pain or maybe he wouldn’t even feel it. He honestly thought this was it. This was the end for him. 

When Kuroko felt the impact, he wasn’t the only one grunting in pain. Heck, he didn’t even fall onto the ground. But he was close. Two floors from reaching the ground perhaps.

Kuroko couldn’t feel his whole body. His limbs were weak and it took quite a while for him to realize that Akashi had deviated from his set course to ensure Kuroko landed on him instead. 

Akashi’s voice was calm and soothing, “Kuroko- I need you to wrap your arms around me and hold on tight.”

He was shivering badly but he complied to the order.

Akashi continued to abseil safely. Once they reached the ground, Kuroko went limp and incredibly still. 

The others gave Kuroko some air and helped them both unstrap from the harness and gears. They had never seen Kuroko so badly shaken. They helped him to sit up straight while the authorities came to check on the situation and equipment.

When Kuroko started to slowly hyperventilate, Akashi cupped his face and stared into Kuroko’s eyes, “Look at me - just breathe, okay?”

Akashi’s pupils were oddly expanding and contracting rhythmically if Kuroko looked hard enough. He used it to time his breathing and soon, he was calm enough for a thankful group hug. 


	15. Sirotan (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is about to leave from Haneda airport but he stops in front of Sirotan Town. Kuroko is curious. So are the others.

Akashi was not one to stare at something very intently, that Kuroko noticed. So when Akashi stopped outside of the Sirotan-town shop in Haneda Airport, Kuroko knew something had caught his attention.

There was still 2 hours before Akashi’s flight so he allowed his friends to mingle around with him. While Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine were playing at the nearby arcade, Kuroko and Midorima stood, looking at Akashi.

“What is he looking at, Kuroko?”

“I don’t know.”

Akashi didn’t enter. He just….stared at one ad on the window of the shop.

“I’m going to check.”

“Mm”

As Kuroko made way to Akashi, the other three came back and joined Midorima.

“What’s going on, Midorimacchi?”

“I’m not certain but Akashi has been staring at something.”

“So Tetsu’s gonna find out what it is?”

“Yes.”

Kuroko was beside Akashi. They were talking. Kuroko pointed to the ad. Akashi looked away. What the hell was going on?

“I can’t take this! Let’s go over there!” persuaded Kise. 

But before they could reach Akashi, Kuroko already went into the shop.

“Kuro-chin wants to get something~?”

Alarmed by their presence, Akashi turned to his friends. He looked…different. His face was almost innocent and eyes wider than usual.

“Akashi..chii??”

“Are you alright?” even Aomine was concerned.

Akashi was surprisingly quiet.

“I’m back.” announced Kuroko all of a sudden.

Midorima sighed, “Could you give-.. a better…warning…” his voice was cut off because…

Kuroko ignored everyone’s stunned state and instead went straight to Akashi. In Kuroko’s hands, was the biggest sirotan plush pillow (100cm). It almost seemed bigger when it was Kuroko holding it.

“Here, Akashi.” Kuroko passed it with a smile.

To everyone’s extreme shock, Akashi took it. He freaking took it, hugged it and gently sunk half his face in it with closed eyes as he basked in its fluffiness.

Akashi’s cheeks were slightly red from the scrutinizing looks but who was he to deny such a huge fluffy pillow, from Kuroko nonetheless. And that was the first time the Generation of Miracles saw their captain blush and hug a stuffed animal (pillow). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE GOOGLE 100cm SIROTAN IT IS SO FUCKING CUTE PLEASE IMAGINE ALL YOUR FAV CHARAS SQUISHING THEIR FACE INTO THAT HUGE ASS PILLOW


	16. Time Travel + Coffee Shop!AU (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sala218 @ tumblr

Akashi started tapping his pen against his book again. It wasn’t always that he found a question difficult. But he just couldn’t concentrate. His exam was tomorrow. 

And it was her anniversary. Akashi hated how weak he was when this day rolled in every year. He gets lost in everything. Worse part was that…he couldn’t even remember what having her around was like. And it hurt.

Akashi laughed softly to himself, staring at the question he was stuck at.

“One more round?” suggested the teenage waiter with coffee in his hand.

“It’s alright, Kuroko.”

Kuroko’s face looked worried, “Akashi you’ve been staring at the same page for 2 hours now. You should go back.”

Akashi shook his head, “It won’t help.”

“What could?”

“I’m afraid nothing. I quite appreciate your presence and thoughtfulness, Kuroko.”

Kuroko’s eyes softened, “Do you miss her?”

Akashi stared at his book, “Frankly, I don’t know. I-… can’t remember.”

Kuroko put the coffee on the table and raked his fingers through Akashi’s hair. Akashi was receptive towards all comforting touch as long as it was sincere. He closed his eyes as his hair was pushed back. It was pleasant.

“You should rest. I’ll wake you up in an hour.”

“Mm”

Kuroko continued working while Akashi took his advice and rested his head over crossed arms on the coffee table filled with books and stationary. He could smell the muffins over the counter and the aromatic coffee brewing in the back. The sound of chatting diners and several orders being announced became sort of harmonic with everything else too.

The comforting sound of a typical coffee shop…

When Akashi awoke, the sound remained the same. But when he lifted his head, his eyes widened. He wasn’t…in the coffee shop anymore. 

Well, it still was a coffee shop but– Why was everyone dressed so– 

Akashi took a breather and properly looked around. Was he dreaming? Akashi stood up and realized his books were gone. The table…was still the same for some reason. He was definitely dreaming. 

…right?

Akashi slowly backed up and accidentally collided with lady in a pink dress and white gloves.

“Pardon me, young man.”

Who even says the word pardon? 

Akashi bowed, mirroring the lady herself who forgave him and walked away. 

“What is happening…?”

All men were wearing formal clothings? Top hats? And women wore long frilly dresses. Where was he?

Akashi gulped and left the shop. That was the final straw. Everyone- Everything was different. Akashi looked to his left and then to his right. People used parasols and canes while walking. The setting was different. The city was….

“Seijuro?”

_‘That voice…’_

Akashi slowly turned around. He first saw the dress; light red and golden lining. She carried no umbrella or parasol. She simply matched her dress with a simple summer hat. 

But her face…and her smile…

She chuckled, “What are you doing here? I thought your father brought you along.”

Akashi was still frozen as he took in all of her features, “..Mother..?”

Her smile widened, “Of course, you silly child.”

Akashi took a step forward. Then another. And another.  

Shiori welcomed him with open arms. Akashi took awhile but once he knew it was real, he hugged her dearly. He buried his face in her shoulder and laughed breathlessly. She was so warm.

Shiori patted Akashi’s back and snuggled into his head, “What’s gotten into you, Seijuro?”

He held her tighter and whispered hoarsely, “I miss you…so much…”

She comforted him by caressing his nape, “You’re being very odd today, my son.”

Akashi laughed again, tears in his eyes. He felt so light. So free. And complete.

From inside the coffee shop, a blue-haired waiter smiled at the mother-son reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko took Akashi to his past life.  
> Sorry but this doesn't exactly take place in Japan wwww 
> 
> Please give Akashi Seijuro a hug uwu


	17. College + Roommate!AU (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pyunsukee @ tumblr / pyunsukee @ AO3

When they first met, everyone thought they wouldn’t get along very well. Kuroko always frightened everyone with his sudden appearance. He was quiet, loved milkshakes, and dressed almost too simple. Akashi on the other hand, was the life of the society. He was socially active and was admired by men and women alike. He loved tofu soup and dressed in expensive clothing courtesy of his father.

But for some reason, Akashi wasn’t afraid of Kuroko. Rather, he always knew where Kuroko was. When everyone jolted, surprised by Kuroko’s presence, Akashi simply said, “He was there the whole time.”

On another note, Kuroko’s simplicity forked out the Akashi people never knew. 

Midorima visited their room to finish a lab report with Akashi who was his lab partner. They both shared a bunk bed, with Kuroko sleeping on the top bunk.

However when Midorima came, he saw Kuroko lounging on the bottom bunk, playing with his charging laptop. Meanwhile, Akashi was at the study table, drawing graphs in preparation for his statistics quiz.

“Come in, Shintaro.”

Midorima closed the door behind him, “I thought you slept in the bottom bunk.”

“I do.”

“He does.”

Replied both Akashi and Kuroko simultaneously. End of the topic.

Midorima awkwardly sat at Kuroko’s section of the study table and got started on writing the report. The whole time they worked on it, Kuroko paid no heed to them at all.

Midorima was surprised because he expected Akashi to be…private about his space. Yet there Kuroko was, on his stomach and hugging Akashi’s pillow.

An hour later, when they were finished with the report, Akashi stretched his arms, “Now that that’s done, send my regards to Takao.”

“Sure.”

“Akashi.” called out Kuroko.

“Yes, Kuroko?”

“The downloads’ done.”

“Yay.” Akashi said with a very small hint of excitement. His eyes really showed his excitement though.

He got off his chair and went to the bottom bunk. 

Midorima watched as Kuroko shifted nearer towards the wall and left some space for Akashi to join him. So then, the two of them were lying on their stomachs, facing Kuroko’s laptop that was already showing the opening credits to a foreign movie.

“Um…” Midorima started.

Akashi turned to him, “You should watch Mad Max. It’s a cool movie.”

Kuroko turned to him too and gave him a thumbs up.

Akashi waved Midorima off and faced the screen, “See you tomorrow, Shintaro.”

Midorima left that night with the image of Kuroko and Akashi sleeping side by side and it was very disturbing. Akashi Seijuro would never pass as someone who chose to share a bed with a friend or find an action movie ‘cool’. 

What on Earth had Kuroko done to him?


	18. Hell + Blind Date (AkaKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by seitsuna-izayoi96 @ tumblr

“Tetsu you have to do this.”

“No.”

“Please!”

“It’s actually quite rare to hear you beg. Let me consider.”

“THE ANGEL’S WAITING”

Kuroko gave in, “Fine fine I’ll do it. I don’t know why you wouldn’t want to go to your own blind date. How bad could one angel be?”

The table was set in a stone room, a neutral zone for angels and devils alike. It was emptied out for a specific blind date between an angel and a devil. As Aomine had said, the angel was already waiting.

The red-haired angel smiled at Kuroko, “You must be Aomine Daiki.”

“You must be Kagami Taiga.”

When the angel stood, he was only slightly taller than Kuroko. The devil swore Aomine said the angel was taller. 

They sat opposite each other and exchanged smiles. That was it.

“How’s work?” ‘Kagami’ started.

“Little dark, little gloomy. Alright I guess. How’s your work?”

“Bright.”

Kuroko chuckled, “Is that all you can say?”

“This is a rather awkward topic to start with, Aomine.”

Kuroko smiled, “Perhaps if you actually met the real ‘Aomine Daiki’, you’d be more entertained. He’s better at holding conversations than I am.”

‘Kagami’ started laughing.

The devil tilted his head with a plain face, “Do you find something amusing?”

“Perhaps if ‘Aomine Daiki’ actually met ‘Kagami Taiga’, maybe they’d make a good match seeming they came up with the same tactic to send decoys for their blind date.”

When Kuroko realized what ‘Kagami’ meant, he laughed too.

“Idiots aren’t they?”

“Yes.” smiled ‘Kagami’, “I don’t know how Aomine is like but I enjoy your company. May I know your name?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya. And you?”

“Akashi Seijuro.”

They shook hands again, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.”

Akashi reached his hand out to Kuroko’s left cheek, “I’ve been meaning to say that your eyes are quite mesmerizing to look at. Such a natural color.”

Kuroko returned the compliment by brushing Akashi’s fringe, “Your hair captured my attention when I first saw you. It has a nice hue. Much unlike the fire I see.” And buried his fingers into the lock of hair above Akashi’s ear, “I could burn your face right now.”

“Why don’t you?” Akashi caressed Kuroko’s cheek directly, “I could use my divine gift to vaporize you.”

“Why don’t  _you_?” Kuroko mocked back.

Akashi’s eyes softened, “You are a beautiful creation. I would never destroy such a thing.”

Kuroko felt his stomach churning. He had never been complimented before. Kuroko pulled his hand back and broke eye contact, “This is misleading. We were not the ones set up for this blind date.”

Akashi grabbed Kuroko’s hand, “We could be.”

“I am not fond of false hope, Akashi”

The angel slyly kissed the back of Kuroko’s hand, “Neither am I, Kuroko.”

Kuroko felt uneasy but… as a devil, he felt no…ill intentions from the angel. Akashi looked playful but he was genuinely asking for hope between them. If Kuroko agreed, they would be the first to give it a shot. Akashi was very easy on the eyes. If Kuroko were to start getting committed, Akashi didn’t seem like a bad first choice.

With newly founded determination, Kuroko pulled Akashi towards him from their connected hands. Caught off guard, Akashi jolted forward until he was inches from Kuroko’s face.

Kuroko leaned in, closer and closer but never made contact, “Try me.”

Akashi’s momentary shocked expression turned into a smug one, “With pleasure.”

You could say the first blind date between an angel and a devil was successful. 


End file.
